Vampire Children
by NekoVampireNinja
Summary: What shocking event causes even the Gaara vs Sasuke match to be halted? And who is the powerful young girl who claims to be a twin sister to a demon? "Please, Sasuke, you thought that I was just a weak genin? Well, let me put this simply..." NOT GAANARU
1. Ichi

**Vampire Children.**

The title sucks, i know. Yay for me. Might change it, if anyone gives me some good ideas...

**Random, not really plotted fic that starts in the middle of the Chuunin Exams. OOC and OC. Loseley following the plot.**

**Main Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara and OC Mikiyo.**

**Pairings: NaruHina, nothing too gushy and not the main focus, Gaara and no one really... Oc and no one really. At least not planned. Meh.**

**Ichi.**

"I forfeit." Stated Kankuro, much to the displeasure of the crowd.

_Great, just what we need. A hyped up crowd who are already pissed because Gaara and Sasuke's match has been postponed. Hmph… _"Aburame Shino wins by default." We proceed to the next match, Nara Shikamaru vs Temari of the Sand."

"I forfeit." Calls a lazy male voice.

Irritation marks appear on the proctors face.

_Oh no you don't! We need Sasuke to fight, and the only way he's going to get to fight is if your match stalls. Plus, I'm not letting you get out of this. _Naruto hitched up his naïve grin, slapping Shikamaru into the ring. "Go for it, Shikamaru!"

Everyone stared at the lazy Genin lying unceremoniously on the ground. _Well… he's in the ring… so I suppose he has to play now… _Thought the proctor, ignoring the previous cry for forfeit.

"Match begin."

_I sure am glad that was over. What a waste of a match! The kid gave UP!? Damn… if this keeps up Konoha will have the record for worst Chuunin exams ever. And now Sasuke isn't here for his match! His opponent is giving off baaad vibes, too…_

Thought, speech and nosepicking were interrupted by a dramatic and completely unnecessarily flamboyant swirl of leaves, centered in a cliché center-of-attention position.

"Yo." Says the lazy copy nin.

Various admiring shrieks were heard through the crowd as the Sasuke fangirls caught sight of their object of affection standing, in their eyes, in a cool position.

_Tch. Showoff. _Humphed a blonde.

_Hmm... he may have gotten stronger, but he is still no match for – heh – 'Gaara…' _A young girl in the crowd smirked.

_FINALLY! God damn f^$#^&&g Uchiha, have to wait for a whole freaking HOUR just for you to show up…_Yea… the proctor was pissed.

"Gaara, please head down for your match." The redhead was already turning to do so.

"Ok, match begin." The proctor jumped away. (AN: This match will be told in the POV of the proctor who I couldn't be bothered to find out his name, but its not Genma. I do know it, just can't remember. Anyway, the reason for this is because I can not only expand on the proctors character, but I can tell the story of the fight in a vague and hilarious way that allows me to avoid going into too much detail. Don't worry, the plot is coming in this match.)

… _and the kids talking to himself… right… slightly insane… I feel sorry for that Dosu guy…and not to mention – hey…geez, he's fast, Kakashi did actually teach him something other than the art of being fashionably late. Ugh, the waves coming off that sand kid… it's so strong its making me physically sick. Wonder why he's so insane, anyway… then again, looking at his father…the Kazekage does seem a lot of an – woa! THAT'S gotta hurt… Oh, wait, sand armor again. Bummer, I wanna see this kid bleed. Wonder if he can…Wait… what's he doing… oh well, theres' nothing against locking yourself in a massive sand ball in the rules…_

_Crap… It's that juutsu! We're all going to die! _Thought Temari and Kankuro at the same time.

_Gaara! This isn't the plan! _Glared Baki

_Not good! She's not very strong right now, what were we thinking, letting her fight Sasuke! What was her brother thinking! _Hinata gripped the rails.

_C'mon, be careful out there…Shit! Chidori! _Thought Naruto.

"Take this!" Roared Sasuke, sprinting down the wall, preparing to slam his chakra enforced arm into the earthen obstruction…

_Kowai… Miki not liking this boy! He's mean… and kowai. Miki-chan is wanting Ani-sama! Ani-sama!_

Sasuke plunged his arm into the ball, fingers slicing through the barrier easier than they had before.

Everything was dead silent. Even the sand siblings.

_He penetrated Gaara's defense…_ choked Temari.

Then, there was a long, piercing scream that issued from inside the sand. Loud, anguished, nerve-wrenching and…

Completely and utterly girlish.

Sasuke gasped and struggled to remove his hand from the sphere, which seemed to be trying to trap him of its' own accord. As he finally wrenched himself free, the sand collapsed, falling off the figure inside, cascading to the ground.

The figure was shaking, right hand clenched over its' left shoulder, chest heaving. It spoke up.

"Miki… Miki-chan got hurt. That is going to make Ani-sama very, very angry with you!" Exclaimed the figure, snapping her head up to meet Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke: 0.0 --- WTF!!!

Before him, where Sabaku no Gaara had been standing, was a young girl no older than six, wearing a short brown pleated skirt with black leggings and a breezy, figure hugging black shirt, of which the left shoulder was stained in blood. Her hair was red, cropped and spiky, and her eyes were green and pupil less: Gaaras' eyes.

Sabaku no Gaara… was a girl?

…- Sandsibs.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miki-chan!" Shrieked Naruto, vaulting over the railings.

The swaying child turned to face him, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Naru-kun…" She sighed, reaching her good arm out to him. He grasped it in his own hands and caught the small child as she swayed violently.

"Daijobu desu ka?" He whispered urgently as he laid her across his knees, examining her shoulder. "Hinata-chan!" He called "I need your help."

Hinata, who had frozen when the chidori had been shoved into the sand sphere, snapped out of her daze. "H-hai…"

She, too, vaulted gracefully over the railing to reach the two figures in the middle of the pitch.

"Hina-chan…" Mumbled the tiny girl weakly.

"Shh… It's okay," she reassured the child as she gently probed the injured shoulder.

Baki, breaking the mutual freezing session, shushin-ed down to the small group, staring down at the small child.

"Ne, hi Baki-sensei…" Said the girl dazedly.

Now, Baki had known Gaara for most of the childs' life, when he had been assigned Jounin tutor to the boy at age 6, and even he had to say that the child looked exactly like Gaara of the same age.

Hmmm… mused Baki. Lets' consider the facts…

One, Gaara is a female.

Two, he – er – she, was a _baby _Gaara.

Three, … she was cute.

"Okay," Said Baki slowly. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say this…

What. The. Hell."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE NOTE! I ONLY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET 10+ REVIEWS! YES, I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN IT, BUT YOU AINT GETTING IT TILL I GET MY REVIEWS!

POLL POLL POLL!

There have been some discrepencys over the colour of Gaaras eye colour. I rather like to think its' green, because I just love a pure green eye colour. And blue… everyone has blue. But, I'm putting it to a vote. Please choose which colour you think Gaaras' eye colour IS, not SHOULD be, and if blue gets enough votes, I'll change my mind too. Okay, please send your votes in with your reviews or PM me, coz I have no idea how to start a poll on my page. Please pick from the following:

Green

Blue

Brown :P

Thanks, AA.


	2. Ni

**Ni.**

**BTW, I have the Kazekage still alive so I can bash him massively. But don't worry, he will die SOON! Heheh. Actually, give me some ideas on how that should happen…**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The rookie nine, their Jounin senseis, the Hokage, the Suna team, the Chuunin exam Proctor, Iruka, Hisashi Hyuuha, three Anbu and the Kazekage had all squashed into a hospital room. Obviously going for the most people to visit one child record, obviously.

The fight between Sasuke and Gaara had, obviously, been suspended, as the latter had shrunk six years and changed sex.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting either side of the bed that had the young girl/boy sitting propped up in it. Hinatas' father was eyeing the girl disdainfully, obviously annoyed at the presence she kept: A demon and a transvestite.

The Hokage approached the trio, of which Hinata was tickling the girl under the chin, with the aforementioned trying not to spit the juice she was drinking everywhere from laughter.

"So, you are Gaara." Stated the Hokage, looking down at the child.

"Ne? Aa, Iie!" She laughed, distracted from her drink. She pushed herself up, using only her right side, until she was on her knees. Naruto put his hand on her to steady her.

She pointed to herself. "Watashi wa no Mikiyo-chan desu. Roku sai desu. Kazoku wa Chichi to Ane to Ani ga fuutari to watashi desu." 1 She answered in a rehearsed voice that sounded like something parents would teach their children to say if they ever got lost.

"So you're not Gaara, then?" Bakis' eyebrow twitched.

The Hokage turned to the sand Jounin and the Kazekage. "You have no idea of what is happening, then?"

The half-faced man shook his head. "No."

But the Kazekages' eyes narrowed as he glared at the child. "You died."

"Ne, hai, I did." Mikiyo turned her face upwards, eyes boring into the older mans. She averted her gaze to the Hokage instead after a few seconds. "Gaara-Ani-sama and I are twins. Gaara is one minute and 24 seconds older."

"Twins?" The Hokage raised his eyebrow. It was obvious that a six year old could not be twins with a twelve year old.

"Wait, so Gaaras' still… you know… here?" Butted in Kankuro, earning a glare from the Kazekage and his teacher.

"Yes, I was just pretending to be Gaara for a little while. You see… When Chichi (2.) sealed the ichibi inside of mummys tummy, he was trying to get the monster into the babies in it. That was me and Gaara. But, y'see, Chichi didn' know that there was TWO of us, he only thought there was one. But because there WAS two of us, that meant that we would both get part of the demon in our heads. But Gaara didn' want that to happen, so he used his chakra to make sure the demon only went in _his _head." She changed her tone to sad.

"So Gaara-Ani-sama has a mean demon in his head that makes him do bad things and says not very nice things to him all the time, and Ani-sama can't sleep no more." She sighed. "But… when we were born, me n' Gaara-Ani-sama, Gaara had a plan, y'see. Gaara-ani-sama was very smart, even before he was born, and he could listen outside of mummys' tummy sometimes, too. Like when Gaara told me he could hear Mummy fighting with Daddy about a demon, and he said he was going to put it in us. But he told me that Daddy didn't know there were two of us, so that I would be safe. I told him that he would not do anything to hurt himself… but Gaara-ani-sama looked after me too well."

She was sad again. "He put all the mean demon in him, so he was hurt. He said he did it to look after me. I told him I didn' need no looking after. Gaara-ani-sama told me that I was weak, weaker than I should be. I just thought that Ani-sama was really strong. He said that I was sick, and that if I were born, Daddy would kill me because I was weak." There were wordless sounds of outrage and horror. "So Gaara-ani-sama said he could save me again. An' he did! He used his chakra system and made me go into his head. Just my mind, so my body looked dead. That's why Daddy thought I was dead, because I was! So I was in Gaaras' head for lots of years until Gaara-ani-sama was six, and Daddy ordered Yashamaru to kill Gaara-ni-sama" Her angry voice was accompanied by shocked chokes from the sand had only ever been told that Gaara had killed Yashamaru, not why.

"So Gaara-ani-sama went down to my grave that night, after Yashamaru made Gaara-ani-sama cry" she sniffed. "And he bent down and put his hand on top of where my body was buried" She demonstrated with her own hand. "And he made my body all big again! Well… it wasn't big… I was a baby again. Ani-sama said that he couldn't make my body the right age that it should be, because I was too weak, so instead, he put a fast aging seal on me, that will make we grow twice as fast, but stop when we are 16. I will look the same age as Gaara again. Gaara-ani-sama told me that there were going to be more mean people come to try and hurt him, so he said he had to get me out of him so that I couldn't see it. He took me away and kept me secret… for two years I lived in his bedroom, but Gaara-ani-sama would teleport me with his sand to places far far away, places with snow and water and trees!" Her young face was shining in excitement.

"And when we were in the desert, Gaara-ani-sama discovered that I could use sand, even though there was no demon inside of me. He said it was because I had been in his head so long, that the sand looked after me, too. After that, Gaara-ani-sama let me pretend to be him sometimes, when he was sure there was nothing dangerous going to happen. But Gaara-ani-sama said I was still too sick, and I looked too much like him, to be let out to live normal. I didn' mind, I wanted to stay with Ani-sama. Because I was safe with Ani-sama. I was taken with Gaara-ani-sama for the chuunin exams - he took me almost everywhere, but in secret. And then Gaara-ani-sama came to me a month ago, after the second exam, and said that he had to go away for a little. He said that he needed me to replace him for a little, so I did! He told me not to fight, and that he should be back in time for the last Chuunin exams, but he's not." She bit her lip.

"I don no where he is… Gaara-ani-sama told Hina-chan and Naru-kun to not let me fight if he didn't get back in time, but Hina-chan and Naru-kun are sneaky" she giggled. "They know I can fight strong, and so they let me fight in the Chuunin exams, but you had to be nasty and make me hurt!" She pouted at Sasuke. Then smirked in a too-scary expression on her too-cute face. "Ani-sama is going to be very angry with you!"

There was a long pause after these revelations. The Hokage, naturally, having heard some very interesting facts, jumped in first.

"Gaara had a chakra system before he was born?" Asked the Hokage, astounded. No infants ever even had fully developed chakra systems before their first year.

"Yup," She bounced. "So did I, but I was too sick to use it."

_Amazing, these two are absolute prodigies. Hmm… the child _does_ look sick, though. Her face is paler than even Gaara's, and that's a feat. Then again, Gaara has been exposed to the sun more…I can feel the illness radiating from her body…I wonder how Gaara manages it…_

"He created you a body? How?" Asked the Hokage.

She cocked her head to the side, frowning. "I dunno, actually. Gaara-ani-sama has always been able to do special things."

"What I want to know," Butted in Sasuke, annoyed as to no one having picked up on it before, "Is how Mikiyo knows 'Naru-kun' and 'Hina-chan,' especially after having lived, not only in a different country, but in isolation."

Naruto snorted. "I've been to places that you have never dreamed of, and seen things that you will never see."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits "What's that supposed to mean...?"

The blonde let out a short bout of laughter. "Sasuke, did you really think that there could _ever _be a ninja like me?" He grinned, lifting his fingers off to count. "I like orange, I'm loud, my actions contradict my words, I am stupid at the same time as being a practical genius, and I manage to ignore the fact that 165788 out of 16572 people hate my guts in this village. And yes, I did count."

"…What." Sasuke was slightly stunned. Naruto used _BIG _words…

The blonde sighed. "Let me put this as simply and affrontedly as possible." He stood, and mock bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto, Anbu Captain as of five years ago, part of Team Kage, all Kage level ninja. I like orange, but never wear THAT much, I don't live off ramen, but its' still good, I don't like Sakura, I don't have a rivalry with you and honestly, I don't suck at anything."

_ANBU… captain! But that would make him… he would have been a captain at seven! Itachi was only a GENIN at seven! Doesn't like orange…_

"Oh," he added, smiling. "And I'm dating Hina-chan."

Hiashi gagged. "Excuse me!"

"Yup!" He was smiling now. "Been doing so for three years, seven months, four days and nineteen hours, give or take a few minutes." He slid close to the stricken mans' ear and stage whispered. "We've made out aaaaaall over town… even in Hinatas' own bedroom, while you were sleeping next door…"

Naruto returned to his place at Mikiyo's bedside, roaring with laughter at Hiashis' red face.

"Hinata! Get back to the Clan compound, you filthy child, so I can brand you with the caged bird seal and never see that slaternous face of yours again!" He roared.

Hinata stood form her seat. She lifted her hand…

"Up yours!" She growled, flipping the clan head a rude, one fingered gesture.

Hiashi turned purple. So did quite a few others.

Hinata laughed. "Come on, I'm a Hyuuga. How could** I** suck so bad? You think Naruto's the only ANBU captain in this room?... Coz he is!" She roared with laughter at her own joke. Eventually she stopped, and wiped her eyes. "I'm a jounin medic nin of 6 years. Oh, and by the way, as of a year ago, I was no longer a Hyuuga. Officially. I think you fail at being a father, Hiashi_-sama. _You lost yourself the best Hyuuga in history. I pretended to be a weakass just to test your family skills, but it seems that if something isn't good enough for you, you get rid of it, daughter or no. Speaking of daughters, i also played timid so that Hanabi wouldn't be outshone, and be branded with the cursed seal. At least _I _looked after her._"_ She stated proudly.

After gaping like a fish for several minutes, and turning the darkest shade of skin known to man, Hisashi turned to the Hokage furiously. "You… they… they're… you let _them _become ANBU and Jounin! The failure and the freak!" He hissed, absolutely furious.

The Hokage shook his head sadly. "Weren't' you listening to anything they said? Hinata and Naruto were just pretending, they're both actually part of Team Kage, which consists of Naruto, Hinata and, coincidentally, Sabaku no Gaara." He turned apologetically to the other Kage. "Not that you knew. Gaara came to me several years ago and requested part-citizenship. He seemed to think that he was being held back at Genin level just so he would be easier to kill…" The Hokage shrugged. "Something like that."

"So Naruto… hes an ANBU!" Shrieked Sakura, her voice shooting through several octaves.

Naruto groaned and clasped his ears. "Shut up." He moaned. "The decibel level… Nya! It's almost as bad as doing reports for the Old Man!" He flopped his face onto the bed, ears still covered, letting Mikiyo rub his hair, laughing.

"And speaking of reports, Naruto and Hinata, I will be expecting one explaining why the existence of Gaaras' twin sister never entered out conversations, or at least mentioned her at all." Hinata grinned meekly, while Naruto still had his head buried in the bed.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, we pinky promised Gaara. That's why we let Mikiyo tell the story." She reached over to ruffle the girls' hair. "Gaara wouldn't get angry at Mikiyo."

"Pinky… promised?" The Hokage's eye twitched.

"Hey, we were six!" Naruto raised his palms defensively. "Besides," He held up his pinky. "Gaara was pretty good at seals at age six…" He channeled chakra into his pinky to show a criss-crossing mass of seals. "That baby is a sixteen-point, tri-universal, multidecibel torture machine, designed to activate on the use of words such as 'Mikiyo' in the presence of strangers. Course, now that Miki's right here, it won't work. And now that everyone knows about her, they should disappear in a few hours anyway. Its not that Gaara didn't trust us, Its' just that, well… he is a control freak when it comes to his Imouto.

"Well… just to break the mood, it seems that we have some problems to attend to." The Hokages' eyes met Naruto's and then darted to the Kazekage and back. "Naruto, Hinata, I need you two sweeping the forest for – ahem – I don't know… summoning circles, hidden armies… The _usual_ sweeps."

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed.

"We have to look after…" Naruto began, pointing at Mikiyo. "Gaara said-"

"I will take care of her, she will be perfectly safe with me." The Hokage assured him.

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Naruto stood and struck a Guy-worthy good guy pose, intentionally blinding the whole group with the force, coupled with the eye watering orange.

"Ugh, Naruto, before you go, please release the Henge…" Moaned the Hokage, rubbing his eyes. _The orange!_

Naruto, Hinata and Mikiyo laughed, The two formers bringing their hands together in a release sign.

POOF!

Naruto's hair was just as yellow, but longer, floppier, and his ninja headband was tied around his forearm. He wore black shorts with chains on them, a black shirt, and an open black jacket with orange decorations across the wrist and chest.

Hinata's hair was reaching epic proportions, floating gently around her mid thigh. The top part was brushed back and secured in a purple bow, which complimented the tight, purple dress she wore over the top of her fishnet stockings and arm – er – stockings. ?? Her tight dress was accentuating her, ahem, previously hidden assets.

"Righto!" Exclaimed Naruto, chains jangling as he grabbed Hinatas' arm. "Team Kage Mission #537, begin!" And with a swirl of leaves, the two were gone.

"It amazes me that Naruto manages to keep track of what number mission they are up to…" Stated the Hokage into general silence.

"Hokage-sama," Began the lazy Jonin in attempt to sound offhand. "Why was I never informed that one of my students not only surpasses me, but very nearly surpasses you?"

"Well, Kakashi, Naruto is an SS-Rank mission: In-village Mission #17750, the hidden identity of Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata, is obviously Mission #17751. It was deemed by me, nine years ago, when three year old Naruto and took down a Jounin who had attempted to attack him, that Naruto should protect his true potential from the village. After Naruto came to me with news of a Hyuuga protégé that surpassed all others, yet was born into a hateful and cold family environment, I placed Hinata under that protection also. I gave them the choice to become whoever they wanted: Recluses, mutes, normal ninja, civilians, and, obviously, pranksters." The Hokage sighed. "I should have know that Naruto would choose something that would allow him to make as much trouble as possible."

"And then, when they were both four and a half, Naruto came to me with news of a young boy who claimed to be from the village hidden in the sand. I brought him in to talk to me, and-"

"Oooh! Can I say it! Can I say it!" Bounced the young child.

"Erm, yes, I suppose so…"

"Yaay!" She began speaking at lightspeed. "Okay, So Ani-sama went to the Hokage-sama after meeting Naru-kun and Hina-chan, and learning that they were juuuust like him. He told Hokage-sama that he came from a mean village that hated him and was scared of him, and he knew that his father was going to try to kill him, because he was too independent. And he said that Father was keeping Gaara at a far lower level than he was capable of. Gaara-ani-sama wasn't even a Genin, and he could already look after me in his head, as well as keeping the mean sand monster from killing everyone in maiming, torturous, grotesque and humanly- incomprehensible ways."

"So he asked Hokage-sama if he could have partial citizenship for Konoha in order to extend his abilities, because he wouldn't be able to back home. That's how team Kage was formed! It was Hina-chan, Naru-kun and Gaara-Ani-sama. Ani-sama was the leader, he took care of the long range defense/attack and the tactical planning, Naru-kun was the trap master and front line fighter, sometimes he was a protector too, and Hina-chan was the medic and Genjuutsu specialist, who also used Jyuuken as an attacking ability. And then there was me! I wasn't a formal member, but sometimes Gaara would let me out in secret during battles to fight a little. I was a raccoon!" She laughed, henging, and back. "Because I didn't have a body. Yet. You should have seen the looks on the faces of the people that Team Kage fought!" She was almost roaring with laughter.

"The first group we ever met, they were so surprised to see knee-high ANBU that half of them laughed, some of them stared, and some of them tripped over themselves while gaping at us. But we showed them. We beat them all, no problem! Ani-sama took 7, Hina-chan took 3 and Naru-kun took 6."

"Excuse me, Mikiyo, but you wouldn't happen to know exactly when this mission happened, and what number it was, do you?" The Hokage asked.

"Sure! It was Konoha Ninja Mission #377492, but Team Kage mission #1. It happened on the fifth of March, 2000, (3.) commence mission at 5:51 Am, cease mission at 3:35 PM that day. It happed exactly six years, five months, fourteen days and sixteen hours ago-"

"Ok, it appears that I was right." Twitched the Hokage, disturbed by the relentless force of the information. "You do have a photographic memory."

"Huh? I do! Yay! Ani-sama always told me that I was special. But he was just so smart I never knew how I was. Oh!" She brought her index finger to touch the point of her nose, apparently unconsciously. "Ani-sama knows where I am! He's coming for me! In about… three minutes." She smiled happily.

Temari and Kankuro shivered. Saying that Gaara was 'coming for me' was probably the scariest thing that either of the siblings could say, yet she was happy about it.

_Poor bugger, I wonder how Gaara will take it when he finds out he has a fan-child. Like Gaara would ever be attached to her like that. Especially someone as obviously as weak as her. Twins or not, Gaara would never associate with her. And what she's saying, about how Gaara told her all these things, and is looking after her, yea, right. Don't kid yourself, Brat. He's doesn't like you in the slightest. He doesn't like anyone. Besides, the stuff you said he told you, it just about sums up the amount of words Gaara's spoken in his whole life… _Kankuro was skeptical.

_That girl… wait… she's Gaaras' twin, apparently, which mean she's related to us… our Imouto. Huh, weird. But she is absolutely insane, not surprising, since she spent half her life in Gaara's head. But when Gaara gets here, he'll probably kill her because of the fact he doesn't want us to think he's weak, knowing her. And when she says Gaara was protecting her by putting her in his head, yea right. He probably just wanted her power. Same with why he took all the Ichibi for himself. Ugh… I can feel _his _chakra… he's coming… _Temari eyed the weak child pitifully.

There was a swirl of sand gathering in the middle of room, the sand sibs and Baki both backed away slightly, while the Kazekage narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Ani-sama!"

The figure turned slowly, fixing his penetrating gaze on the prone figure in the bed…

__________________________________________________________________________________________

1. This says: My name is Mikiyo-chan. I am six years old. In my family I have a father, a big sister, two big brothers, and me.

2. Mikiyo deliberately refers to the Kazekage as 'chichi' which is the least honourable way of saying father, rather than Kazekage-sama, just to spite him.

3. It's around 2006 in my fic. Meh, just coz.

**I CHANGED MY NAME!!! I AM NO LONGER ALINAANILA, BUT NEKOVAMPIRENINJA! Please note, my stories still rock. XD**


	3. Discontinued

Hi everyone. This story was recently brought to my re-attenion by a reviewer. Reading over it, I could sort of see where it was going, but not enough to write all the chapters I had planned... I can also see how bad my Japanese was, and how strangely interested i was in reviews. What hasn't changed, however, is my inability to hold down a multi chaper story. I really have no chapters or information prepared for this story. Anything i had is lost long ago. I really don't think I can continue with this story. I haven't really been active on fanfiction for a while now. Feel free to adopt. Im a bit busy now days that I'm no longer in year nine, I'm afraid...Thankyou to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited. Please enjoy some of my other -completed - stories. Nananekokitsune 


	4. Adoption

Edit: this story has been adopted by Shiro Tsuki Ryuu and has been renamed 'Demon Children.' Look there for the more refined, fresher version of the story 


End file.
